Dear Fanfiction: Harry Potter
by Hungergameslover04
Summary: Have you ever read a HP Fanfic. and thought, "Man, what is wrong with the world?" Well the Harry Potter crew has, and boy, do they have a mouthfull! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Hermione Granger

Dear FanFiction,

'Mione? Really? I absolutely don't understand this. Never, even once in my life, have I've been called 'Mione. I would love to know where this came from, but it gets really annoying. Now Ron & Harry are starting to call me that! Please, Just Stop. It's just 3 extra letters, not too hard, is it?

Sincerely,

_HER_mione Granger

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2: Dumbledore & Company

Dear FanFiction,

We are dead, get over it. Not coming back.

Sincerely,

Dumbledore, Fred, Hedwig, Voldemort, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Cedric, Mad-Eye Moody, Lily, James, & Snape

(P.S. Really Not Coming Back!)

* * *

**A/N: Second 'chapter' in one day? YAY! Please Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review! It will only keep getting better!**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 3: Sirius Black

**A/N: This was suggested by blacklips25:**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I find this story on here about Moony and I. In the summary, it talks about something called 'slash'ing. I thought it would be about Remus scratching up some guy for messing with him. You sick people.

Yours truly,

Sirius Black

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the following people:**

**Alerters:**

Elfprincess99

FivePhoenix

MalfoySweeney4evr

**Favoriters:**

MalfoySweeney4evr

**Reviewers:**

FivePhoenix- Thanks so much for the nice reviews. Your defiantly a favorite right now!

blacklips25- thanks for this great suggestion!

S.R Devaste- :D

**If I've forgotten you, please tell me in your next review or PM me! Love you all! **

**BTW, if you haven't checked out my other story, 'The 52nd Annual Hunger Games', then you should totally check it out! Or you can tell your Hunger Games crazed friend about it!**

**If you like this chapter, please tell me! If I get some good feedback I'll put another chapter up today!**

**Read, Alert, Favorite, and Review!**

**-M**


	4. Chapter 4: Harry, Ron, & Hermione

**Thank you so much for reading! So sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was really busy!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

What is with all this 'Golden Trio' nonsense? Have we ever been called that before? Ever? The answer is no.

Sincerely,

Harry, Ron & Hermione

(P.S. Do we look gold to you?)

* * *

**Ah, yes.. The term 'Golden Trio' was never actually used in the book series themselves. Plus, I don't think the people of the wizarding world would call them that anyhow. Especially Draco.**

**Any who, just a few notes. Number one would be that YOU SHOULD READ MY HG STORY! Not to be pushy or anything!XD Number two would be that I am now a beta! So, if you need any beta-ing done, I'm your girl. Go to my amazing beta profile and read up on me if you are interested! At the moment I'm only accepting Hunger Games and Harry Potter, but PM me if your story is different and we can try to work something out! Obviously, if you are reading this story, you somewhat like HP. So yeah!**

**Thank you to the following people:**

**Alerters:**

RHHP Freak

**Favoriters:**

JeminiaMoon

**Reviewers:**

MalfoySweeney4evr- Thanks so much! I will totally do that! Already pre-written.

Elfprincess99- Thank you! Definitely more to come! :D

**Again, thank you for reading! Please Read, Alert, Favorite, & Review! UNTIL NEXT TIME!:D**

**BTW, I've only put the most recent people in above categories.**

**-M**


	5. Chapter 5: Blaise Zabini

**Here you go, number five:**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I'm only mentioned three times ever. I only utter a few words throughout Potter's idiotic account of his time at Hogwarts. Only one phrase said is recognized. How do you interpret that I am 'deeply in love' with Ginny Weasley from "I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like"?

Oh yeah, I'm a PUREBLOOD!

Not so sincerely,

Blaise Zabini

(P.S. Yes, I was referring to Weasley.)

* * *

**I'm serious though, Blaise wasn't ****_that_**** significant to the story in the least. Yet, why does Fanfiction spend some much time dwelling on him? Questions! I'm not completely sure if he is a pureblood but come on, we can only assume. He is in Slytherin, you know. I know this was probably rubbish, but I would like to thank you for suffering through this one, they get better, I promise! I just needed to get this out there. Anyways...**

**Thank you to the following people:**

**Alerters:**

Brainless Genius

Firefly264

**Favoriters:**

Firefly264

potterlocked1867

**Reviewers:**

ThatFangirl9989- Stop it Lydia!:P

RebeccaRoy- Thank you SO much for reviewing all the chapter! I can tell you know what you are talking about when you review! You are totally a HP super fan! (I hope that didn't sound _too_ wierd..)

potterlocked1867- Hi! Thanks for the awesome review! If I think I know what you are talking about (and I probably don't), the Sherlock Dear Fanfiction is written by friend (ThatFangirl9989). Then again I could be waayyy off but yeah, you should check hers out if you haven't already! She obviously wants to be like her hero (that's me) and write Dear Fanfictions;) Just Kidding!

**Thanks again to all you readers! Read, Alert, Favorite, and, most importantly, REVIEW! Love you guys! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

**-M**


	6. Chapter 6: Draco Malfoy

**Without futher ado... Number 6:**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I will never, ever love that filthy mudblood. What don't you understand about 'bitter ememies for 7 years?' Seriously never going to happen..

With Hate,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

**I would firstly like to say a huge sorry to the Dramione shippers out there! You guys are awesome but let's be honest, they really don't like each other in the books. I mean sure, they ****_may_**** seem like a good couple, but they aren't. Please don't hate me! I promise I'm just saying what the characters would say. Anyhow, a few more notes:**

**1. I've started a new community called 'The Forgotten Games', which is obviously HG related. I know some of you don't like The Hunger Games (but you should), but for those of you that do, Follow! Even if don't like the HG, or Fanfiction for that matter! **

**2. I love all of you guys soooooon much! Seriously!**

**Thank you to the following:**

**Alerters:**

Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff

GhostShadow1312

fanfreak-7

cedric dursley

Black-Rose Marley

**Favoriters:**

Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff

GhostShadow1312

Black-Rose Marley

**Reviewers:**

Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff- Firstly, let me say that I ADORE your pen name. And yes, I agree with you on the couples, dreadful! Thanks so much for the review!

justmeagaininpink- Thank you! Thought of that myself!

fanfreak-7- Thank you! More to come!

potterlocked1867- I am glad you agree, I never gav him much though either...

Black-Rose Marley- Hi! So glad you decided to check out my story! I actually looked on the 'trusty' internet to find if Blaise was a pureblood or halfblood, but it was unspecified. Me, being the Ravenclaw that I am, decided he would be a pureblood. Yes, I know it was sterotypical of me to say I did that because he is Slytherin, and I am quite shocked that nobody has said something before now. It is just as ture that he could be Halfblood, but I feel he would hate Ginny more if he were pureblood. Plus, since he is Draco's friend, it would make more sense that Draco would accosiate with him if he were prueblood. I dont think I'm going anywhere with this. Mumble. mumble.

**Sorry for updating so late! My brother had a race I just _Had _to go to... Soo...**

**Read, Favorite, Follow, & Review!**

**-M**


	7. Chapter 7: Harry Potter

**Number 7:**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I'm not gay. Never have been. Even if I were, Malfoy would never be a choice. Neither would Snape, of Dumbledore. And ESPECIALLY not Voldemort. What is wrong with you people?

Yours truly,

Harry Potter

* * *

**Thank you to the following people:**

**Alerters:**

VerticallyChallengedHobbit

**Favorites:**

No New Favorites:'(

**Reviewers:**

Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff- Yepp...

Black-Rose Marley- I've always found SnapexHermione the most disturbing. Not only is he dead, but also about the age of her parents. Creepy.

Bookworm41- Thank you!

cedric dursley- Yes, I understand where you are coming from. i find slash spirt-crushing as well. I actually don't think I've totally read a whole slash ever.

Elfprincess99- I think it is stupid too! I have never understood it! They don't even like each other!

**Thank you for reading, **

**Read, Favorite, Alert, and Review!**

**-M**


	8. Chapter 8: Hermione Granger

**Oh My goodness! So sorry for not updating all weekend! To make up for it, I am going to udate twice today and tommorrow! Please don't give up on me! Number 8 below!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I have been paired with about everyone. All of my friends, most of whom are family now. Random people from Gryfinddor, Slytherin, and just all houses in general. About every professor and all the Weasleys. I've been paired with people who hate and tried to kill me. Even Voldemort himself. I mean, just because I'm a one of the only main female characters does not mean I am 'in love' with everyone.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

(P.S. I've only traveled back in time for classes and to save Buckbeak. I never met anyone, and we definitely did not have a 'thing')

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I don't think I'm going to continue writing all of my follows, favorites, and reviews, it takes way too long! Just thank you all! Please Read, Follow, Favorite & ****REVIEW!**

**-M**


	9. Chapter 9: Ron Weasley

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I kinda fell asleep. Sooo... I am going to update twice today and tomorrow! Yay!**

**Without further ado... Chapter 9!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

Please, stop writing me as a fat, red-faced vacuum. I don't eat all the time, you know.

Yours Truly,

Ron Weasley

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**-M**


	10. Chapter 10: Ginny Weasley

**I usually don't update after 7 o'clock my time but I decided to make an exception.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I have only dated 3 guys my entire life. EVER. Why do you guys think I'm a slut. Is it against the rules of dating to date two men before dating the man you marry. If it is, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm sure you are just as guilty. My point exactly.

Sure, whatever,

Ginny Weasley

* * *

**Thank ya for reading! Love you guys! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-M**


	11. Chapter 11: Draco Malfoy

**Sorry for not updating sooner, dentist appointment (UGGH!) So I think I'll Update twice tomorrow, sorry!**

**Next chapter! Read... NOW:**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

Potter? Really?

Just No,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! Love you all! Please Read, Favorite, Alert & Review!**

**-M**


	12. Chapter 12: Luna Lovegood

**Hey!**

**YOU SHOULD READ THE THING UNDER THIS!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I may believe in Nargles and Wrackspurts, I may be nicknamed Loony, but I am still capable of speaking. I don't mumble everything I say, but that is a symptom when the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are around.

Watch for the Blibbering Humdingers,

Luna Lovegood

(P.S. Yes, I know about the nick name. Don't pretend you didn't call me that either.)

* * *

**Yes... So tell me if you like it or not!**

**-M**


	13. Chapter 13: Sirius Black's Daughter

**I'm SUPER SORRY for not updating twice yesterday! Sleep just came and I couldn't stop it. Luckly, I am not busy of tired today, which means I PROMISE TWO CHAPTERS TODAY!**

**This was requested by ALOT of people:**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I'm Perfect. I'm Harry Potter's best friend, the smartest which of our age, everyone loves me, I'm the prettiest, most popular witch at Hogwarts...

And I don't exist.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black's Daughter

* * *

**I know I might have went about this the wrong way, so tell me what you think! I probably wrote this all wrong and it needs to be changed so yeah, don't be too harsh!**

**-M**


	14. Chapter 14: Severus Snape

**2nd today! Woooo!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I loved Lily. That's it. I did not love her son because "he has Lilly's eyes". Not to mention I'm the age his parents would be, and NOT GAY. That's too odd.

Oh yes, I'm dead.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

* * *

**Let me just take the time to say that I will not be updating Saturday and maybe Sunday. I am going to be out of town and without access to a computer.. Love you guys!**

**-M**


	15. Chapter 15: Neville Longbottom

**Hey I'm back, Sorry to keep you waiting! I feel like it has been FOREVER since I updated! Sorry! Now I will allow you to read:**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I am not in love with Luna, she is not in love with me. We are both married to someone else, sorry to burst your bubble. We both have kids and families, so please stop with the whole couple thing. Plus Hannah would kill me!

Sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

* * *

**By the way, for those of you who don't know, Luna is married to Rolf Scamander, Neville to Hannah Abbott.**

**-M**


	16. Chapter 16: Harry Potter

**Hey! Like I have said before, I HATE updating after 7, but I am going to take this time to tell you that I probably wont be updating until Saturday. This is due to the fact that I have to go to a funeral out-of-state and obviously won't be updating. Sorry about that, I hope this ties you over for now!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I'M A BOY!

Truly Yours,

Harry Potter

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-M**


	17. Chapter 17: Pansy Parkinson

**Hey! ****Sorry, Change in plans. No out-of-state for me! Sorry for not updating yesterday or the day before, I was asleep, as always. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**BTW, This chapter goes out to Brainless Genius, whose birthday was Tuesday!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

Why would I EVER date Ron Weasley. He is a blood traitor, a bumbling idiot and a GRYFFINDOR!

Not so sincerely,

Pansy Parkinson

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think!**

**-M**


	18. Chapter 18: Draco Malfoy

**Here you go, number 18!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction,

I'm NOT a Veela! Even if I were, I would have to marry Granger! Veela's don't have 'assigned mates', muggles.

NOT Veela,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

**There are so many stories out there about this! Tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**-M**


	19. Chapter 19: Cedric Diggory

Dear FanFiction,

I do not know who this Edward Cullen fellow is, but let me just say _I do not_ sparkle!

Yours Truly,

Cedric Diggory

* * *

**I know this was a little irrelevant, but yeah! Your welcome to tell me how awful this was! Woot!**

**-M**


	20. Chapter 20: Who Do You Think, Idiots

Dear FanFiction,

I was never, once in my life, in love with Severus, Bellatrix, Lilly, James, Narcissa, Harry, Dumbledore, Hagrid, or anyone in general.

And do you want to know why?

Because I'm _VOLDEMORT_!

You will all worship me Muggles,

Who do you think, idiots

* * *

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I just got back from the dentist (Uckk)**

**I have some notes:**

**1. I have added a new chapter to my HG story, and I worked hard on it. SO YOU NEED TO READ IT! Plus I am already almost halfway through the next chapter! That's right, I'm trying to bribe you!**

**2. For those of you that like to stalk my bio, and hopefully that's not too many, I have made some changes so yeah. It's actually not a big deal, I just had a change a heart about a few things, and I still need to update some new stories I have read. So yeah!**

**Thanks For Reading! Again, I am a little off my game and need so ideas, so you are welcome to tell me your real opinion.**

**-M**


	21. Chapter 21: Sirius Black

Dear FanFiction,

Firstly, let me just say that you guys are a bunch of sick people.

Now that is out-of-the-way, let me tackle some complaints I have. Thank the lord that there is shortage of these stores but, Bellatrix and Tonks are my COUSINS! Yes, those romance story between are sickening, but probably not as sickening as the story about me and Harry. I still get shivers when those are mentioned. I also did not have a relationship with Moony, Prongs, or Wormtail. That is just very disturbing. And please, stop with all the Mary-Sues, and no, I had no children.

Oh yes, why must we keep reminding you muggles that we are DEAD?

Sincerely Yours,

Sirius Black

* * *

**Ok, Thank y'all for reading this one, must have been hard. Secondly, let me say that I have decided to have 35-40 chapters in this story (as long as I have enough ideas) so please, if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell! Tell me what you think of this Chapter!**

**-M**


	22. Chapter 22: Bellatrix Lestrange

Dear FanFiction,

Firstly, for the first time ever, I agree with my cousin. Me and him together would be disgusting!

Secondly, the only time I have ever came in contact with that mud-blood Granger girl was when A, I was torturing her and B, we were fighting each other in the war. There was never any romance involved in these encounters and Bellamione will NEVER happen. Muggles.

Next, I have NEVER had a change of heart and decided to switch to the side of the idiots, nor did I ever agree with anything that mud-bloods do. They are filthy creatures unfit of living in the Magical Realm. Or living in general.

And yes, I do support and will support The Dark Lord in all of his endeavors. Will it is a little hard to support someone when you and that said person are DEAD!

Very much not belonging to you or your idiotic stories,

Bellatrix Lestrange

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm trying to do all of your guys suggestions, but if it is terrible, then don't hesitate to tell. I really hope you are enjoying these so far and thank you for you continued support!**

**Oh yes, I am writing a HP one-shot, and I hopefully will be done and posted tomorrow, so keep a look out for that!**

**And since I have you, If you have a Pottermore and want to be my friend on the amazing site, my user is ****_WillowHeart26695_****And please PM me or something to tell me who you are!**

**-M**


	23. Chapter 23: George Weasley

Dear FanFiction,

I have never read something so sick before! Fred I are, related. Even more so, we are brothers._ TWINS_! WE ARE TWINS! Why would we EVER be in a relationship? Sure, I could understand the whole gay stories, which you muggles seem to be quite fond of, but what you call twincest is so disturbing. You are sick.

Plus, let me say that I have never even considered suicide and, if you must know, I am living happily with Angelina, my wife and Fred and Roxanna, my children. Oh yes, it must be obvious that I am terribly depressed and will commit suicide.

Sincerely,

George Weasley

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think! Plus, I have added my new one-shot entitled ****The Lost Files of Inigan Slytherin****, and you should read it and stuff!**

**-M**


	24. Chapter 24: Lily Potter

Dear FanFiction,

I was and always will be happily married to James. Sure, we didnt get along when we were younger, but we ended up together and it's exactly what I wanted. I know Severus had a small crush on me, but the way he behaved was uncalled for and of course I would never cheat on James with him!

Also, since many of you do not seem to know this, I have _Red _hair and _Green _eyes, thank you!

Sincerely,

Lily _Potter_

* * *

**Let me just take this time to say sorry for not updating over the weekend! I was on my last few days of vacation and needed to relax, so yep! Also, I am so happy you guys are enjoying these! For those few suggestions you guys had for pervious chapters, I have went back and corrected a few things! And please, keep your constructive criticism coming, though I much like the complements as well! Sorry for updating this late but I was quite busy today and just got home. Please R&R, and check out my other stories, profile and community!**

**-M**


	25. Chapter 25: Draco Malfoy

Dear FanFiction,

I do _not _want Hermione Granger and a rocket ship to Mars.

Rumbleroar? Really?

I do not thank you muggles for anything,

Draco Malfoy

* * *

**I officially give you permission to kill me. Yes, I have said it. So bring on the pitch forks, because I am the worlds worse updater! Oh the shame. But on another note, I have Sirius-ly ran out of ideas, so suggestions would be helpful! Love you guys! **

**It killed me to write this, AVPM all the way! Plus, sorry for all the Draco letters, I just feel he gets screwed over the most!**

**I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY, I WILL COMPLETE IT!**

**-M**


	26. Chapter 26: Remus Lupin

Dear FanFiction,

Where in the world did you get the impression that I am obsessed with chocolate?! I have only ever really said something to Harry about chocolate when he was struggling with the dementors. Please though, not _obsessed_ here!

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

* * *

**Ok, Let me just say that ****_I Did Not_**** forget to update! My computer is being really screwy and didnt let me use the internet until today, so sorry! I got this idea from ****AshNox****. Sirius-ly Loved it! **

**-M**


	27. Chapter 27: Harry Potter

Dear FanFiction,

I think I would remember having a twin sister, or at least I would know by now. Please, Harry and Harriet, no creativity behind that.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

* * *

**Ok, Sorry for not updating yesterday! My brother had a cross-country meet and I just ****_Had_**** to go. Anyways, thank you for reading, even though this one isnt as funny as most of the rest!**

**-M**


	28. Chapter 28: Ginny Weasley

Dear Fanfiction,

I know, you must all have a running obsession with us Weasleys, but please _stop_ putting Ron & I into relationships! It's DISGUSTING! And for that matter, stop putting _any _of the Weasleys into relationships together!

Except for mum and dad, they only need to be paired with each other!

Yours Truly,

Ginny Weasley

* * *

**I have actually run into one fo these FanFics... I still have the nightmares. Any who, thanks for reading! Reviews welcome! Oh yes, please read my HP one-Shot! It's pretty good!**

**-M**


	29. Chapter 29: Severus Snape

Dear Fanfiction,

I would _never _be in a relationship with that Mudb- Miss Granger. You Muggles can be quite disturbing.

Truly,

Severus Snape

* * *

**Ok, ****_I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING UNTIL NOW! _****I have recently receive a load of homework and literally been spending most of my free time working on it, but now that the weekend has come, I can work! This may not be that great, but I'm updating to today so please give me some of your always amazing ideas!**

**-M**


	30. Chapter 30: Minerva McGonagall

Dear FanFiction,

You people are _preposterous! _I have never been in a romantic relationship with any of my students!

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

**Ok SO THANK YOU FOR READING TODAY! And let me just clear something up, I ****_DO NOT_**** agree with all of my letters. Most, actually I have no problem with. So if I offend anyone, please remember it is not me talking, but the HP characters.**

**-M**


	31. Chapter 31: Hermione Granger

Dear FanFiction,

Yes, I do enjoy reading. Yes, I do enjoy school. But I do know how to do other thing _besides_ reading and homework!

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

**Sorry for not updating twice yesterday! I had something going on and didn't realize I couldn't update the second time until I was reminded! I promise ill update twice today though!**

**-M**


	32. Chapter 32: Luna Lovegood

Dear FanFiction,

Draco Malfoy and I have never been in a relationship together, romantic or even friend. Not that dislike him or anything, he never did anything to me. We may even be related, but that _doesn't _mean we are siblings or long-lost twins!

Watch Out For the Blibbering Humdingers,

Luna Lovegood

* * *

**Ok, so I'm going to write a new chapter _right now_ and upload it in the next 3 minutes! I _will not _forget!**

**-M**


	33. Chapter 33: Ron Weasley

Dear FanFiction,

Please stop writing the stories where Hermione and Malfoy, Harry and Luna, Ginny and Zabini, and Parkinson and I all end up together! If you really think about it, that is _really_ crazy. I mean besides Harry and Luna, who I'm fine with, the rest of us are paired with _Slytherins. _That, my friends, would never happen.

Sincerely,

Ron Weasley

* * *

**Ok yes, this is usually how the couples go in Dramione fics, but it is very impractical. I mean ok Harry and Luna could work maybe, and Ginny and Blaise as well, but I don't see a world where Pansy and Ron are together, and, though they could make a pretty cool couple, Hermione and Draco. Please don't hate me for saying that though, because all I really care about is the way it is written!**

**-M**


	34. Chapter 34: Remus Lupin

Dear FanFiction,

Yes, I'm a werewolf. No, I do not know who Jacob Black is. This means we are obviously not related.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

* * *

**Yes, this is the last one for today! I am just going to let you know that I am only going to have 40 chapters at the most. If I run out of inspiration, I'll probably end it around 37. Thank you guys who have read since the beginning, and thank you to the ones reading now! Love you all!**

**-M**


	35. Chapter 35: Rubeus Hagrid

Dear FanFiction,

Ok, I understand where you got Olympe, many say that we would be a nice couple. And I'm not going to deny that I had a fancy with her.

Any of the students, I would never.

Professors, no thank you.

Narcissa Malfoy, thank is never going to happen.

And _Hedwig? _You people are mad.

Sincerely,

Rubeus Hagrid

* * *

**Ok, sorry for not updating yesterday! I had a chorus concert and it completely slipped my mind! Also, sorry I couldn't do Hagrid's accent! So, just imagine him saying this! And, let me just say that when I end this story (Which will be sad) I am going to either start some HP one-shots or a HG & HP crossover. Before you turn you back on the crossover, let me say that it doesn't affect either book series and doesn't change any events mentioned in the stories themselves. And for those of yu who do not like the HG so much, I'll just say that you don't have to like the HG or the characters to like my story! I would say more, but I don't want to give too much away!**

**-M **


	36. Chapter 36: Kingsley Shacklebolt

Dear FanFiction,

I understand that yes, you like or can relate to some of use.

I understand that yes, you wish that others ended up with different people instead of the ones they did.

But what I don't understand is creating a marriage law to make it happen. This is FanFiction, you know...

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

* * *

**Oh dear, I'm soooo sorry for my delay in updating! I have been very sick and was unable to write. This, plus the fact that my internet has been down, has contributed to me not updating. Sorry! So, instead of updating more that one a day like I usually do when I couldn't update, I am only going to update this today. The reason is that I am only going to go to 42 chapters and I don't want to put too many on at a time and it be over! Also, this is such a great letter idea! Thank you to those of you who suggested it, and I completely understand it, I have read a few of these. Mostly Dramione fics...**

**On a lighter note, I will probably start uploading my new crossover fic sometime in December or January. I know it is somewhat of a long wait, but I am actually going to be responsible and pre-write some of it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-M**


	37. Chapter 37: Garrick Ollivander

Dear FanFiction,

For the record, I've only met Mr. Potter on few occasions, and no, it was never because we were "in love". And, if we are being honest here, I barely know 90% of the children who attend Hogwarts. Also, just because Ms. Lovegood and I were held captive at Malfoy Manor for some time does not mean we had a "love affair".

Sincerely,

Garrick Ollivander

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I have had writers block for this story for the longest time, so you don't have to tel me they are getting worse. I have tried to balance letters from popular characters and letters from minor characters. **

**also, for those of you who did not know Ollivander's frist name, I found it on ****_Pottermore,_**** the greatest website on the planet! Oh, and Wizard101 is pretty fun as well...**

**-M**


	38. Chapter 38: Cornelius Fudge

Dear FanFiction,

I understand that being the Minister of Magic at the time did give me a lot of, um, _negative criticism,_ but sometimes things get completely out of hand! If you really think that Dolores and I were a _thing, _then you must have some serious brain damage. I felt the need to clear this up because, yes, I know im irresistable.

Did I mention I am married?

Sincerely,

Cornelius Fudge

* * *

**Oh dear, I'm _terribly sorry _for not updating in so long! I have more busy than I would like to think about, and this is the only convenient time to! To be completely honest, I probably won't have time to update tomorrow, and maybe that's good due to the fact that I have completely run dry of ideas! I'm extremely sorry, and hope you didn't hate this chapter too much. Hey, it's something!:)**

**Let me just say that, to those of you who are probably ticked off at the fact that I haven't updated my HG story in a while, I have lost all my note to the story and it is about virtually impossible to continue writing without them. I will continue searching, please wish me luck!**

**I will try to update as soon as possible, but I can't promise when that will be.**

**-M**


	39. Chapter 39: Harry Potter

Dear FanFiction,

_'Slytherin Prince'?_ Really? I wasn't aware that Malfoy was now royalty, but I'm pretty sure that Hogwarts does not have a royal family. But if there were, Malfoy _definitely _wouldn't be a part of it!

Very Sincerely,

Harry Potter

* * *

**So sorry for not updating until now! Like I said, I have been ****_extremely _****busy. Tons of school work and at least 2 auditions a week is not fun! Well, I like the auditions, but anyways. I have located my HG notes! I should be updating either later today or tomorrow, depending on how long it will take me to get done! Also, I have gotten a few questions. So, I'm a proud Ravenclaw, and the Polyjuice potion has been extremely hard to brew! I have actually only brewed the first part, I keep messing up the second.**

**Thank you guys for reading! *hands cotton candy***

**-M**


	40. Chapter 40: Ginny Weasley

Dear FanFiction,

I don't understand why these delusional thought go through your heads, but _why _would my sweet Lily want to date an off-spring of _the ferret?_ No, just no.

Sincerely,

Ginny Weasley

* * *

**Ok, I know that she would technically be 'Ginny Potter' but I don't know, Weasley is more recognizable. Yeah, I have updated 'The 52nd Hunger Games' for those of you who enjoy it! Yep.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-M**


	41. Chapter 41: Everyone

Dear FanFiction,

Magic _never_ ends.

Sincerely,

Everyone

* * *

**Hey guys! I know, I haven't updated in ****_forever_**** but I am super sorry! Anyways, I Have decided this going to be my last chapter. For those of you who are upset right now, I do have a reason for this. I have thought if and when I was going to do my Hunger Games and Harry Potter crossover and decided to upload the start tomorrow. Actually, I am doing one of the two ideas I have for one, this isn't the one I was going to upload first originally. So, keep an eye out for the story tomorrow, and I hope you guys had a great holiday!**

**-M**


End file.
